


Creation of Stars

by forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Deity Au, Fantasy AU, Multi, god AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally/pseuds/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally
Summary: Her blonde hair hung heavy over Mihioa's shoulder, eyes trailing up and down their frame. "I have fallen for you." Mihioa smiled sadly."I know.""Do you love me?" her bottom lip pouted, eyes heavy. "If you loved me, you would drink it." they glanced at the bottle and nodded."I love you.""Then drink it." They did, with deep and heavy gulps. It tasted thick on their tongue, draining their immortality."I want them as well." Rika clenched their hand tighter around their throat."You have me, I'm all you need. Welcome to the world, MC."





	1. 600 BC- Somewhere near the North American Region

The blue of the skies were a breath of life to his small colony; who mainly lived in the wooded areas, keeping to the caves and underbrush. He was slight for his age, not nearly as big and burly as the other hunters. So most of everyone mistook him for a woman.   
But he was cherished. Especially among the members of his family; Ka, his mother, his father. They protected him, made his life as future leader bearable.   
“I love the clouds.” Ka murmured, the sap of the purple flowers near the stream lining her lips. Her lover, Yun sat near their feet, freckled shoulders hunched towards the stream. His fingers played with it delicately. Eyes dead to the world. Ka had gotten mad one morning and damaged them with sticks. They did not talk of Yun’s eyes.   
“They are like pillows.” Sun murmured, hands resting behind his head, eyes to the sky. His blonde locks splayed out underneath his head, creating a blanket of soft down for his head to rest. “Like the tails of rabbits. The ones that father hunts.” his gaze fell back on Ka. “He calls for you.”   
“Why did you not tell me before?” Ka screeched, gathering up her baskets. Yun followed with no hesitance, afraid to face her wrath once again.   
Sun stayed in his little spot near the stream, the pounding footsteps of Yun and Ka drawing him into a relaxed state of being. His eyes fluttered for a moment before drawing closed.   
When he woke it was dusk, the sun’s gentle gaze was leaving the sky and he felt dread growing in his stomach. It was at least an hour walk back to their cave, and with dark growing near, he felt the danger of the night looming over him.   
Sun was alone.   
For the first time in his life.   
And for the first time in his life, he saw them.   
It was like a tunnel, drawing him nearer to them. To their pounding heart, to their gentle grasp. They stood tall, hands open wide. Beckoning him. Mihioa.   
“I am lost, great God.” he fell to his knees, water rising to mid thigh as he plunged into the freezing water of the stream.   
“Sun,” they beckoned, light eyes pulling him forward. He did not move. “Sun,” they said again, urging. He stood with shaky legs and fell into their embrace. The deity breathed a sigh of relief. “I cannot protect you if you are not in my grasp, Sun.”   
“Mihioa.” he breathed, in taking their being. “I am yours.”   
“Sun.” they pulled him to his feet, hands resting on his cheeks. He flushed with the warmth of them. Of their body made of worlds, and their eyes of galaxies. Of their hair made of the rays of the sun. “You are mine.” they confirmed, lips like flower petals heavy with dew.   
He looked at the darkened world around them, eyes growing wide in fear. “I am scared. For I am not home, I am not safe.”   
“You are safe.” they murmured into his forehead. “Nothing will happen to you while you are in my arms.” Tuffs of his hair stuck up, fireflies threading them playfully as their world became brighter.   
“Mihioa.” he murmured, eyes growing heavy once again.   
“Yes, Sun?”   
“Why are you here?” Mihioa lifted his face to meet theirs.   
“To protect my dear Sun of course.” they chided, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He melted into it, lips moving with the ones that tasted like the sweet nectar by the spring. This was what home felt like. The flashing brilliance underneath his eyelids spoke of eternity. One long, and with no brevity.   
“To protect me?” he managed out in between breaths, eyes heavy with the thoughts of eternity. A chuckle rang through the forest, the world lit up for a moment.   
“When you are older, I will tell you, small one.” He gripped onto them tighter.   
“I have loved you my whole life.”   
“I have felt your persistence. You are faithful.”   
“And I always will be.” he flushed red at his statement, and the deity caressed his cheeks, treating him as if he were fragile.   
“I have no doubt of your faith, Sun.” Their words came hushed. “For my love for you is one that you will feel from many moons away.” They turned towards the path they were to return him to. “After I return you to your village, you will never see me again.” A deep rooted fear shot through Sun as he gripped to them tighter.   
“Do not return me, for I do not believe that having a taste of you, that I could ever return and be absent of that for the remainder of my years.” He buried his face in their hair. “Don’t leave me,” his whole body ached to be near them. He could not fathom having this taste of them and then being ripped away. “I would sooner throw myself upon your altar as a sacrifice then find that I will never see you again.” Mihioa roughly gripped his face.   
“You will not. Do not make me regret presenting myself to you. You are a piece of my heart, that I cannot bear to lose. You will live a long life.” Sun felt himself growing tired.   
“Mihioa.”   
“Sleep, Sun. You are safe.” Mihioa promised, brushing his hair back from his face. “Sleep.” And then he fell under.   
When he woke he was in the healer’s tent, Ka, Yun and his parents flocking him protectively. His hands twitched and grasped out for something that was not there. Mihioa. He let out an anguished cry, fat tears running down his face.   
“Do not cry, Sun.” Ka held him. But he felt empty.   
His soul had gone with Mihioa.   
Sun died twenty years later a the sickness foreigners brought to their land.   
He never saw Mihioa again.   
Never married.   
Loved only once.


	2. 500 BC- Somewhere near Northern Egypt

Sun is dead. 

They know that. 

But the bile rising in their throat stings and barks out in denial. Sun will be reborn. Just not here. Or now. 

They stand before a jury, their power limited, and their worshippers massacred. They shed tears for them as their judgement arrives. Other gods, the ones of sand and primal heads. They stare down begrudgingly, mocking. Mihioa lost their charges, and now Mihioa will become theirs. As much as their suffering sits. 

“You do not know of sacrifice.” They float amongst and an empty void, eyes upon the thousands staring down at them. “You do not know of love.” 

“I do!” they cry out, but it is lost to the inky darkness of the night. 

Mihioa is different now, once made of the universe, now made of flesh. A divine being trapped under another authority. “You are Mnai now.” They do not speak after the taking of their name. They accept it as it is. “You will rule the corruption of man. Then you will know of sacrifice.” They know of sacrifice. They know of love. They know that they go hand in hand, and that with love comes everlasting pain. But they do not speak this. They have no authority. Foreigners have taken that, pillaged their people, their love. And their name. 

 

Saeyah’s feet pounded against the brittle dirt of the bank as he threw himself at it. A race with Eran was never much of a challenge, but he put in as much as he could muster. “Keep up!” he shouted back, but one could never be too sure where Eran was during a race. He liked to cheat. 

“Brother! Slow down!” Eran saw something he did not, Saeyah only knew once he began to tumble into the dark waters of the river. 

It came upon him like a stone wall. Cold. Filling his lungs. He could not see, and he was sure the moment he moved he would be eaten up by a green beast he and Eran threw stones at from the temple walls. 

This is where he would perish. 

Eran would take the throne and father the heirs. He would be forgotten, no body to put inside the temple. No one would speak of him. 

A pair of hands broke through the surface, grabbing him harshly and pulling him from the depths. His small body was thrown over the shoulder of a much larger being. One of those strong hands came down upon his back expelling the water from his lungs. He sat on the side of the bank coughing up the inky liquid and staring at the figure before him. 

“Mnai.” he managed, eyes drawing over their form. 

“Do not play near the river when it rushes like this.” they scolded, hands grabbing at his cheeks and checking him for injuries. 

“I must be dead.” he concluded, pounding his chest with his fist. The alarming rate of his heart convinced him otherwise. 

“You are not.” their tone was gentle, hands smoothing down his hair. “You will live a long life, you will become Pharaoh and praise the gods as you have been taught.” 

“Praise you.” he seemed to correct, scraped and bruised legs bringing him closer to wrap them in an embrace. A childish hug full of devotion. “You have saved me, I will praise you.” 

“Do not praise the corruption of man.” a sigh erupted from them as they ruffled his hair. “Go home. Eran already told your parents of your casualty, they are having the servants search the river. Do not make them wait.” Saeyah clutched to the deity, burying his face in their shoulder. 

“But then you will leave.” 

“I have to.” they chuckled, eyes landing on the horizon. “You will see me when it is your time. When the corruption has set inside of you, and it is your time for judgement.” 

“I do not wish to become corrupt.” Mnai cupped his face and brought a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“All of mankind becomes corrupt. It is what you do with the corruption that determines who you are. Some become great, others devastated. Someday you will choose which path to lead. But I encourage the one of righteousness, and not that of destruction.” Saeyah nodded almost numbly, still refusing to part with the deity. A cold was beginning to set deep in his bones as they sat at the bank. 

“Go home, Saeyah.” the deity patted his back gently. “I will visit, if you would like.” 

“Please.” he murmured quietly. 

“Only if you promise to tuck yourself into bed and become warm. For you will freeze to death if you stay much longer, your lips are already turning purple.” he nodded. 

“I promise.” 

“Then I will come visit.” Saeyah nodded, eyes drifting closed from the stress of the day. Mnai sighed gently, and lifted him, holding him close to their chest. “You wish for me to tuck you in?” another slight nod. “You are most infuriating. But I will grant you that, small one.” he smiled gently, clutching to them tighter. 

When he woke later, his parents and Eran were checking him, flocking over him with panicked eyes. “Where have you been?” 

Saeyah kept a jaded look, eyes almost in a dreamlike state. “The great God Mnai has pulled me from the river. They say I will become Pharaoh.” 

“You will. You will.” they promised, grasping him tightly. 

  
  


He did not see Mnai again for sometime. His parents made offerings every night to the great Deity, praising and thanking them for saving their eldest son. 

He grew into a man, just as they had expected of him, and took on the job of Pharaoh. But when it was time to be wed, he was hesitant. Mnai nagged at him, made him feel something in the depths of his heart he never did with the plain maiden from the East. He knew he was in love with the Great One. A love that could never been given to him. 

“I hear you are to be wed within two moons.” they were as beautiful as the day they pulled him from the river. Carnal desires were not something he divulged in, but when looking upon them for the first time in nearly ten years, he was taken aback. 

Their hair hung heavy, black as the coal they hefted through the villages, eyes like amber, a fire that could never diminish. “I’m quite hesitant still about my wedding.” 

They moved with grace, holding their hand out to him. “Come with me, I have a present for you. It will make you the greatest Pharaoh in the world.” The cloth that hung from their hips caught his attention. It was so slight he gulped when it shimmied. 

“I do not wish to be the greatest Pharaoh if I must marry.” 

“You have to give an heir.” Mnai frowned, dropping their hand. “You are human, and heirs continue your species, continue your bloodline. This is what you chose.” They way they uttered those words seemed as if they were speaking to someone else. 

“I did not chose to marry a plain woman from the East.” 

“Then who do you wish to marry?” they cocked an eyebrow. “If not the woman from the East? Shall I send messengers with more candidates?” 

“I do not wish to marry. I do not wish to lie with one when my heart belongs to someone else.” Mnai felt a smile teasing at their lips. 

“Is it a man?” 

“It is you, Mnai.” Mnai’s smile only dropped slightly. 

“No. You could love the woman from the East then.” they stood silent in the garden. “If it is not a problem of gender then you will wed and bed her, and that will be the end of it.” Saeyah shook his head. 

“I would rather die than to let you go.” 

“Stop saying that!’ they screeched, taking a few steps back. “That is exactly why your innocence befell such a death. And now your insecurities are saying the same. You need to stop wanting me.” their words were venom, and they cut him deep. 

“Who are you talking about?” 

“You do not need to know.” 

“You seem as though you are talking of me.” 

“I am talking of my husband.” they murmured almost incoherently. “And his insistent need to split himself into multiple pieces so I may never find him whole again.” Saeyah took a step forward, towards Mnai. 

“I am a piece, then?” their amber eyes were filled with tears. 

“You are.” They confirmed with a heavy breath. 

“Then marry me, hold my soul close and collect the other pieces.” Mnai shook their head sadly, hands cupping his face and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“Marry the woman from the East, lie with her so that she may bare an heir for your progression and take my gift. For I cannot give you more than that, Saeyah.” A soft, open mouthed kiss was planted to his lips, and he indulged in it. 

A rough, round object was placed into his palm. And then Mnai was gone. 

The object was a beetle, carved with hieroglyphics speaking of future events. It dated to the next hundred years so he may always be ahead of the game. 

He did not marry the woman of the East. 

Six years later, on a stormy night, with poison in his veins, he gave himself back to the river. With the beetle clasped in his hands, and his eyes shut tight, prayer lying dead on his lips. 

Judgement never came. 


End file.
